


A Thousand Days

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beating, Dark Fantasy, Electrocution, Gen, Manhandling, Master & Servant, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Whipping, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Securitate promised herself, it would be a thousand days of waiting. Her fellow fighters would rescue her from the forced servitude. But the relentless abuse from her master made her question if she could even survive the next weekDont expect anything serious. This is a self indulgent whump about a resistance fighter forced to be a servant in a kingdom where you're only valued by your contributions to the nation.
Kudos: 2





	1. Composure

_This won't last forever. Nine-hundred and seven-_

A dull kick to Securitate's stomach interrupt her train of thought. She fell to the floor.. Pain erupt throughout her ribs. There's burning coal on her belly. Securitate tried not to scream, but she found herself squeaking like a toy. Her gasps soon turn into a painful coughing fit. Air is refusing to get into her lungs. The enslaved warrior tastes bile in her tongue. Bitter. Tell-tale signs of nausea.

_No, no keep your composure. Get up, hurry!_

Moving a beaten body, especially when it's your own is almost impossible. But Securitate managed to heave herself off of the cold dirty floor. Only to have a fist strike her right on the chin. Her head whipped to the side, and that's all it needs to make Securitate's face kissing the floor.

"You fucked it up again!" Meldya's words are filled with venom. She put her feet on to Securitate's head. Drops of sand falling to her subordinates' eyes.

"Forgive me, Ma'am. It was dark and-"

Securitate begin to feel Meldya's boot pressing on her ears. "You lazy ungrateful fuck. How many times do I have to teach you?!"

_Power-tripping bitch. I hate you. I will kill you. When my friends break into this place I'll make you piss your pants and slice your fingers one by one._

Securitate avoids looking at her captor. She's not sure if she could hide the scowl forming on her face. Another kick in the gut and she'll surely vomit on Meldya's shoes. It'll be a nice five seconds, until her master pull Securitate by the hair and drag her face along the filth like a dirty rag.

"You're so fucking useless. No wonder they left you to die here."

Securitate gulped down the lump forming on her throat. No, not this. Her mind is filled with curses. Fuck Meldya. Fuck her boss. Fuck the war. Fuck being a slave. It was all she could do to hold back the tears. Securitate was never a woman who could brazenly spit on her enemies. But she trust that she could stay quiet—expressionless, for a short while.

Meldya sighs in disgust. She promptly gave her maid another kick before barking an order and leave. Mechanically, Securitate gets up and dusted off her pants. Now that Meldya's gone, it was harder to fight off the urge to cry. She blinked a few times.

_Stop. This is not the time. Don't let her see how hurt you are. You need to stay calm. Your name means composure right?_

Fuck. Tears are pooling on her eyelids now. Securitate shouldn't have said that to herself. Thinking of her name reminds her of her parents. People she left behind. Securitate tried being kinder to herself, but it only reminds her over how hurt and exhausted her mind and body is. The pain of being mistreated flared red like hot iron.

Securitate takes a deep breath and try to think of nothing. Pain throbbed in her eyelids. Ignore. She has work to do. A thousand days, she promised. A little over a year. Her friends could never abandon her. They'll be here one day. And she'll be free.

The former soldier start her task with an empty face.


	2. Stupid Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all wanna see some whipping and hair pulling? Here it is!

"Look at this," Meldya's voice is stern, almost civil, if you overlook the maid kneeling on the floor. Securitate darted her eyes around the study. It was immaculate. She couldn't find anything wrong. Sunlight bounce off the ceramic floor, reflecting a tall silhouette with calloused hands. Securitate spent hours scrubbing them raw..

"Are you blind?!" Securitate yelped as Meldya grabbed her by the scalp. Pain flared on top of her head. Strands of hair forcibly ripped away. Her eyes involuntarily squeezed shut. As if expecting a slap, she raise her elbows to her face.

"Look!"

Securitate eyes' fluttered open. She flinched at the sunlight. Meldya's grip grew taut. Nerves pulling against the skull. It stings.

_Where? Where? Where did I do wrong?_

Meldya's nails began to claw at her roots. Red slowly dripping to manicured fingers and unwashed hair. Securitate bit her lip. She doesn't make any noise but the hurried breaths laced with panic. Her thoughts are racing by the second.

_Think, think! Do something!_

"I-I don't know," she croaked.

What a mistake. Meldya slammed her to the metal bookshelf. She grabbed something from the drawers nearby. Some sort of a stick. Then a rope unfolds from its tip and on to the floor.

Crack! A bright searing pain slashed at Securitate's back. She screamed.

"Ineffecient, worthless scum!"

Meldya smiled. Finally something that get a rise out of that incompetent slave. Another lash struck Securitate's back. But this time she's silent. She was a warrior. Torture had been a possibility since the start of her career. Securitate arched forward, gripping the edge of the bookshelf. Waiting for a third strike. Stoic. She might have lost her old life, but she won't lose her dignity.

"I can't believe you used to be a liutenant, Tate. You can't even clean a room. How the hell did they think you're better off serving me?"

The whip lashed again, bruising and breaking skin. Securitate felt blood trickling along her back. There's a pounding pressure in her head and eyelids. Courtesy of Meldya's hair pulling and her own habit of holding back tears.

"They pity you. You survived this far because there's always someone to help you out. You're so pathetic the Hurr officials think you'd look terrible for their hanging party." Meldya kneeled to meet Securitate's eye. "But you've met me, and by next month I'd have you choking to death on the streets."

_People pitying me? What a joke. You don't know shit about my life._

"I-I won't do it again. I promise."

It sounds so fake. Securitate knows it. What she said doesn't connect to whatever Meldya have been saying. She doesn't even try to make her face look regretful. Just empty. Her master tsked in annoyance.

"That is, if you're unwilling to be a decent maid for once. Why can't you just listen?"

Meldya throws a cigarette butt hidden on the shelves to Securitate's face, "You forgot to clean the shelves. Now your blood is ruining the carpet. Clean it all up again!"

She left by slamming the door shut.

Securitate sagged in relief. Her breathing was ragged, body bruised and tattered, there's some chores she haven't done. But it was over. At least for today. Meldya won't check up on her until tomorrow. Maybe she was hoping for Securitate to die tonight. Doesn't matter. Those injuries aren't enough to kill.

Securitate lay her head on the cool ceramic floor. Ten minutes, she said. Ten minutes and she'll get up to do her job. The cold soothes the white-hot pain forming on Securitate's back and scalp.

_I'm so fucking stupid._

A fucking cigarette. And it was right in front of her face. So stupid. In another situation, Securitate would have laughed at herself. She'd always have a short working memory. And the many little peculiarities around how her brain work. It took years of constant pondering to find a position she could excel at. She was a warrior to be proud of. A good weapon. Stupid used to be a lighthearted tease over her distractability.

Securitate couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her body like a hug. Comforting oneself.


	3. Pondering Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured, securitate spent some time in a temporary prison cell while being transported into the Hurr kingdom. Mostly worldbuilding and infodumping, but our lady here spent some sweet time chained in a dirty prison.

Securitate arrived to the kingdom of Hurr in shackles. She sat in a room that smells faintly of brine and vomit. Her hands and feet, chained to a featureless wall. The chains were so short, she was forced to either kneel or curl up in a corner. There's dried blood on it's wrist shackle. Or was it rust? Securitate couldn't tell. There was no light but the small ventilation located near the ceiling.

Somehow Securitate couldn't hear any noise from the outside. All she could listen to is the sound of overlapping waves and the clinking of her restraints. The Hurr people must have used some kind of soundproofing on their warship prison cell. Remnants of history. The Kumens were resilient fighters. Sensitive hearing, superior tenacity. In the end, they were eradicated. Hurr overtook their territory. A handful of people that survived were forced to integrate into Hurr society as servants, at best.

_Soon, my country will meet the same fate._

Securitate pulled her chains again. It wouldn't budge, obviously. She let out a shaky breath, wincing in pain for the hundreth time that day. The injuries from her last fight were still fresh, as with the shock of being captured and separated from her teammates. Burnt bodies. Confusion. A bayonet pressing on Securitate's neck. In the dim light of that prison, her bruises are invisible. But she could feel them. A tender spot that screams everytime she moves. A few around the legs, thigs, back, hands, and face.

_Huh, that's basically every part of my body._

Securitate wonders what Yilya and Gura are going to say to her parents. If they're still alive. She hug her knees, dread making her extermities freeze. The Hurr labeled her as a captain or liutenant, while Yilya and Gura as majors.

It's not an apt comparison. She had read Hurr's military literature to know that it wasn't accurate to how her people manage their armed forces. Though she can relate those ranks to how 'important' they are in battle. Securitate's good, but replaceable. She's not the only one who could operate a Thinker Helm. Yilya and Gura is a mayor because they're the ones coordinating and informing each squadron with news over what everyone else is doing at the moment. They have backups, but the two seniors being dead would be a grave setback for everyone.

Strange. Securitate notes how the Hurrs are so intent in comparing foreign things wit their own local counterpart and declaring it the same. Nevermind how different it actually was. Securitate technically doesn't belong to a 'country'. She, and hundreds of other resistance fighters came from different villages. They had a community hub of sorts to make transporting goods and services easier. After Hurr invaded their lands, transporting goods turned into gathering people for war.

Now here she is, cut off from the rest of the world. Battered and bloodied. Securitate stated at the vents, refusing to think even further. The gentle rocking of the sea settled her into a dreamless sleep. A few more days, the ship will land into Hurr's main harbor. There she'll be given to choice to die or live among them as a slave.


	4. Charged Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Securitate waits for her feedback day and got zapped repeatedly. The whump are mostly in the end parts of this chapter but hey, a backstory always bumps up the whump quality

The Hall of Orientation was just as pristine as Securitate last saw them. Tall, with wide windows strategically placed on the side where you'd see the nicer part of town. Roses and ivy circling its jet black pillars. Located a few blocks near the prison she was transported to after S.S Sentinel land her to Druhi, Hurr's capital a few months ago. Now it's two hours of sitting in a steam carriage from her current address.

If you squint, you could see the wooden benches and King Vera's statue from one of the topmost windows. Basic reeducation camps. Securitate had entered the room. So different from the chambers in the buildings' basement. She shuddered for what it remind her of. Without a concious thought, she tapped her fingers to the side of her seat. A stinging jolt from Securitate's nape snapped her awake.

"Stop fidgeting! It's rude," Meldya hissed. Her hands toyed with a tiny remote decorated in silk embroidery at the sides. From a distance, it looked like a folding fan.

Crap. Another mistake that'll weigh against her scores. Securitate bit the inside of her lip. She was starting to get used to the collar constricting her neck. Meldya has become even more watchful ever since their feedback day is getting closer. Critizing and belitting something as small as Securitate's facial expression when resting. Because Hurr is more than a land you live in, Meldya explained. There's a culture, a way we do and say certain things. Those traditions influenced every citizen ever since they're a baby. It shapes them down to the body language they present. A successful oriented outsider must be able to catch up. Indistinguishable except for their ID's and lifetime restrictions.

She was almost like a mother to Securitate. Only very, very, abusive. The other staff from the house didn't help either. They didn't speak of their own feedback day. Only a vague warning to be careful or it'll pass. Whatever it was it'll be so much harder for Securitate, noting her history with the rebellion. Tired to worrying her predicament, Securitate stared at the grey road throughout the rest of the trip. As she got nearer and nearer to Orientation Hall, she wondered if she'd hear the screams of her comrade if she'd press her ears onto the courtyard floor.

They stopped right at the door, and a cool gush of air greet them as they stepped inside. A foyer, with a reception table stationed in the middle of two double doors.

"Don't embarras me! Remember what I've taught you," Meldya warned.

"Yes ma'am. I will not embarrass myself."

Securitate went through the mental checklist of proper Hurr mannerism. Back straight, hands still on the sides, cocked eyebrows, a little pout. Show contentment. Watch your step, it must not drag but you should never raise your legs too high. Face what's in front of you, but as a slave you must hung your head a little lower than the rest. Darting eyes are rude. So as fidgeting.

Complicated. Contradicting. But Securitate promised herself that it was only temporary. A thousand days, she promised. Her friends would have rescued her before then.

_How should I know that? They could have been dead or-_

A zap of electricity raced through her body. Securitate staggered, clutching at her plain black skirt.

"Keep your focus, Slave," Meldya warned. She was a little shorter than Securitate, but she managed to act as if she's looking down on her.

_Right, no daydreaming._

Securitate took a deep breath. It doesn't feel enough. The collar is pressing on her airways and she's not used to the cold air. Or was it growing panic twisting underneath her ribcage?

They're not the only one there. Several pairs of nobles and servant were waiting for their turn as well. Securitate followed as Meldya talked to the receptionist and looked for a chair to sit on.

_Proper sitting position; whatever it is it shouldn't make me comfortable._

Securitate glanced at the room. So many others, similar to her. Though Their faces are so much different to what she's used to look at. Translucent skin, feline whiskers, bodies even taller and bigger than hers. An assortment of features she'd only seen in books and whitescreens on film nights. An Okali without their ear tags, a Glueth without their sparkling feathers. Only a uniform, in blue, brown, or black and an identical choker wrapping their necks. King Vera truly meant it when he said the rest of the world are an aberration to his people.

"Meldya! I see you have a new maid," a man came up behind them. He was one of the noble trainers. Neatly dressed, with his taser remote shaped like a scepter.

"Good to see you to, Rhean. She doesn't feel like a maid to be honest, I trained her more than she served me."

If it weren't for the collar, Securitate would have cussed at her.

_Entitled bitch! So those times you smiled at my lashing scars are training?!_

"Shame they had you assigned as a trainer. But I'm sure it'll pay off soon."

"I hope," Meldya had a dark look in her eyes.

"Enough with work! Come with me. Have you heard? Nore and Pyah is in town. I'm planning to meet them just now!"

"I would love to, but I need to wait for the exams!"

"You have time, Mey. Look at all these people waiting for their turn. You're going to spend half a day of waiting. Why don't you left your maid here and come back after an hour or more?"

Rhean tugged at Meldya's sleeves, grinning like a child. Strands of hair escaping from Meldya's tight bun as she giggled in response.

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

They both left without a goodbye. Securitate imagined Meldya meeting her friends, sipping tea and laughing at stories from the old days. It oddly reminds her of her sister back home. It made her resentful. Did Meldya even thought of her that way? Talking and playing like a normal person?

Securitate purposely tapped her fingers at her seat. Fidgeting is not something she usually did on purpose, but fuck it. Meldya's gone and this is her silent way of saying I will never be like you.

A snake-like woman sits beside Securitate. Her body language was somewhat relaxed. Another trainer? Doubtful. There's still a ring around her neck. She's too beastly to ever be promoted to a common citizen. Figuring that starting a conversation with her wouldn't hurt, Securitate whispered to her general direction.

"Where you from?"

"The Marshes. Don't you think you should ask my name first?" Snake Girl mumbled. Her body was completely still. Face locked into a solemn expression. Her eyes doesn't even glance at Securitate.

"Uh, sorry. What's your name?"

Snake Girl didn't answer.

"Hey, what-"

Snake girl hissed before Securitate finished her sentence. Her eyes pointedly looked at the tunnel mirror mounted at the ceiling. It was observing them. Several minutes of silence passed before the damn thing looked away.

"My real name is Yutiru. Servant name Tu. You're new aren't you?"

Securitate nods, "I'm sorry. I didn't know we're being watched."

"Yes. It'll look at us for ten minutes every ten seconds."

"You've been at this for a while huh?"

The camera looked at them again. Supressing the urge to directly look at it is unbearable.

"True. Exactly two years in fact."

"Two years? That's around six hundred days."

"I don't count time like that anymore."

"Sorry."

"You forgot to tell me your name."

How convenient. They were being observed once more. The thing with tunnel mirrors is that it knows what to watch out for. Mount it on the wall, told it to catch a thief, connect it to your head, and for twenty four hours it'll scream when it sees your perception of a thief.

"New girl, what's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your-"

"Oh! My name's Securitate. Sorry. I was waiting the camera and I forgot. Uh, the nobles call me Tate."

"It's alright. Don't apologize that much, you didn't do anything wrong."

Securitate would have said sorry again. Instead, she ruminates on Yutiru's words while waiting for the tunnel mirror to turn. These days she rarely speak if it's not for apologizing.

"Thank you. Do you came here willingly?"

"No. I assuming you're the same?"

"Yeah. I don't know you but I'm glad you survived this long."

"I'm not sure that's something you should be grateful of. No one is looking for me."

Just as Securitate opened her mouth, a bright shock seized her body to a halt. She let out a strangled yelp in surprise.

"What did I say about embarrasing myself?"

Meldya's back. Her face is contorted in anger. She grabbed Securitate by the hair and shove her to the floor.

"Get up."

Meldya led Securitate to the restroom. She had a slight smile forming on her lips as she realized it is empty. She stood behind the door, making sure nobody goes inside. She pressed a button on her faux folding fan.

"Fuck!" Securitate fell on her knees. She shuddered as the electricity runs through her whole body.

"Oh, please. That's only a tingling shock. You haven't seen shit."

Meldya leaned down, and nudged Securitate's chin to face her. "Now that I've seen how horrible you are at staying quiet, let's have a fifteen minute training session. One last tutoring before your first exam."

Meldya send another charge of pain. Securitate's limbs tensed up before jerking erratically.

"No matter what I do, stay still. Don't even flinch. Keep squirming, and the shocks keep coming. Don't even pretend to pass out either. I've used this shocker for years now. I know exactly what your limits are. Got it? Now kneel."

Securitate didn't have the chance to nod. A burst of energy spread through her skin and shook her muscles. She shuddered, and Meldya turns on the dial. Her chest heaves. Somehow Securitate was still concious enough to withheld her screams of pain. It's not enough for Meldya.

Sparks flicker across Securitate's vision as another wave of pain pierced her neck. Meldya spoke but she couldn't hear. There's this low ringing on her ears and she could barely feel her own breathing. Meldya tased her, again and again. Securitate tried to kept her body rigid, but the repeated shocks kept her from staying composed. She saw the restroom floor rapidly approaching her face.

Securitate were woken up by a kick to the gut. "Get up," Meldya said. She groaned. There's a deep ache coming from her bones. She must not been out for that long. Her clothes are wrinkled mess. The meticulous braid Meldya had done for her is ruined.

"Hurry! We have ten minutes left to fix you up. You're lucky I didn't kill you," Meldya said.

Securitate's not sure if that's something to be grateful of.


End file.
